deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkrai vs. Freddy Krueger
DarkraiVSFreddy2.png|MagicRock DarkraiVSFreddy.png|MagicRock 2. Darkrai vs freddy kruger by sonicpal-d6qaevg.png|??? frt3yhe5gkj.jpg|ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot DarkraiVSFreddyK.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo FK vs D.jpg|Simbiothero Description Pokémon vs A Nightmare on Elm Street! These two nightmare demons duke it out in the world of dreams! Which one will wake to see another day? Interlude Wiz: Nightmares. A terrifying part of the human psyche that's existed as long as man has had the need to sleep. For years, scientists have been trying to find the meaning behind these horrible visages, but to no avail. They've haunted the public imagination since the beginning of time, and some people have blamed them on demons lurking within the human subconscious. Boomstick: Like Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Wiz: And Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Darkrai Freddy Krueger Wiz: In April, 1941, Amanda Krueger was accidentally locked inside of the Westin Hills Psychiatric Institute in Springwood, Ohio over the holidays. Boomstick: The inmates there kept her hidden for days. She was attacked, beaten, and raped hundreds of times. When she was finally found, she was barely alive. In February of 1942, Fredrick Charles Krueger was born, the son of a hundred madmen. Jesus fuck. Wiz: Frederick, going by Freddy, was often ridiculed for his brutal conception. He had an abusive childhood, often getting abused by his stepfather. He began to take out his suffering on small animals as a child and, when he reached adulthood, other people. Boomstick: After murdering his stepfather with a razor, Freddy eventually moved back to his hometown of Springwood. He really didn't care for the perfect town with happy families. Hatred, jealousy, and disgust built up inside of him, until he became the most infamous child-killers on the face of this earth. ' Wiz: By now, Freddy had settled down with a family of his own, but he was secretly plotting revenge against life itself. He had a job at a steam-plant on the outskirts of town. It was here that he built his infamous bladed glove. It had four six-inch blades on the fingers. With it, Freddy Krueger began his killing spree. From 1975 to 1977, he had kidnapped and killed 23 children. '''Boomstick: However, Freddy's wife found his bladed glove and some newspaper clipings of missing children in the basement of their house. She was terrified, but Freddy made her promise not to tell anybody of his crimes. But Freddy wasn't trusting. He murdered her in front of his daughter. ' Wiz: Soon afterwards, Freddy was arrested for the murder of his wife and the missing children of the town. Unfortunately, the officers arresting him forgot to read him his rights. Freddy was released because of a technicality. His daughter was sent to an orphanage. 'Boomstick: Like anybody would, the people of Springwood decided to take the law into their own hands. They followed Krueger to the building of his murders, and ignited it with him inside. However, nobody expected what would happen next. ' Wiz: The Dream Demons imprisoned in hell gave Freddy's soul an offer: they would make him immortal in the world of dreams. Freddy couldn't refuse, so he gladly accepted. Now, Freddy Krueger stalks his victims in the Dream World, as a dream demon. The Springwood Slasher was born. '''Boomstick: .... Jesus Christ. How's THAT for a backstory? Wiz: In the Dream World, Freddy's power has no limits, other than his own twisted imagination. He can do anything that he wants. A few examples are pyrokinesis, shapeshifting, reality bending, and the manipulation of fear. He is, of course, inside of the dream of his victims, meaning that he can find their deepest fears and desires, and exploit them. Boomstixk: Like that time that a girl was afraid of bugs, so he turned her into one, and stepped on her. Or that time that a girl wanted to become an actress to 'be on TV', so he slammed her face into a television set. ''' Wiz: That's not to say that his powers are entirely limited to the Dream World. See, Freddy has read through the entire Necronomicon, giving him the power to do anything that he can do in the Dream World, in the real world. But these abilities can fail sometimes. '''Boomstick: Even without the powers of the Necronomicon, he isn't useless! He has kept up with the likes of Jason Voorhees in the real world multiple times, and has even won a few of those times. Wiz: He's also defeated Shao Kahn, as well as everybody else in the Mortal Kombat tournament, using a pair of gloves similar to his original glove, but demonically powered. The powers inside of the gloves were superior to Shao Kahn's Magic, allowing Freddy to kill him. Boomstick: But he does have some weaknesses. Freddy Krueger prefers to toy with his victims, playing with their fears and desires. He rarely tries to kill somebody quickly, as he doesn't enjoy it as much. Wiz: Now, there's a misconception that Freddy can only kill his victims if they are afraid of him. That's simply not true; he just enjoys it more when they are. Boomstick: I mean, Shao Kahn had the power to steal all of Earthrealm's souls, and he pulled Freddy out of the Dream World to make him mortal. Do you think that he was afraid of him? No. Wiz: Another weakness of his is that he can be outsmarted and outgunned. Because of one of his fights with Jason Voorhees, he's now trapped in hell. Boomstick: But despite this, Freddy Krueger is still nothing to underestimate. Freddy Krueger: Welcome to my world, bitch! Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Battle FIGHT! KO! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Dream themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Diegoampage Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years